Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6q - 3}{6q} \div \dfrac{1}{4}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{6q - 3}{6q} \times \dfrac{4}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(6q - 3) \times 4} {(6q) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{24q - 12}{6q}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{4q - 2}{q}$